Wart Pan
AnimatedFan195's movie-spoof and human style of "Peter Pan". Cast: *Peter Pan - Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Wendy Darling - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *John Darling - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Michael Darling - Pinocchio *Tinker Bell - Silvermist, Fawn, Irdeissa and Rosetta (Tinker Bell) *Captain Hook - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Smee - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) **The Twins Lostboys - Sharky and Bones (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) **Toothless the Skunk Lostboy - Lost Boy (Back to Never Land) *Princess Tiger Lily - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *The Indian Chief - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Nana - Stella the Dog (The Princess and the Frog) *Mary Darling - Darling (Lady and the Tramp) *George Darling - Jim Dear (Lady and the Tramp) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Brown-Haired Mermaid - Gabirella (The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *The Indians - Sir Kay, Sir Pellinore, Black Bart the Knight and Various Villagers (The Sword in the Stone) *Indian Squaw - Scullery Maid (The Sword in the Stone) *Brave and Squaw - Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Brave's Mother-in-Law - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Pirates - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Harry, Marv (Home Alone), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Max, Thor (George of the Jungle), Charles Muntz (UP), Thunder-Karlsoon, Bloom (Pippi Longstocking), Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Marcel, Tipa, Armando (Rio (2011), O'Hare (The Lorax (2012), Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Singing Pirate with accoridan - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Pirate with hot water kettle - The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *Streakly - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hippopotamus - Hippo (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Ape Family - King Louie (The Jungle Book), Terk (Tarzan) and Abu (Aladdin) *Rhinoceros - Rhino Guard (Robin Hood) *Bear - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) Scenes: *Wart Pan part 1: Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Wart Pan part 2: Meet the Darling Family *Wart Pan part 3: Bedtime/The Shadow *Wart Pan part 4: Wart Chases his Shadow/Alice and Wart Meet *Wart Pan part 5: Pinocchio and Christopher Robin meet Wart/The Fairies in a Skully Mood *Wart Pan part 6: Wart Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Wart Pan part 7: Meet Captain McLeach and the Male Villains/Mr. Snoops vs. Brutus and Nero *Wart Pan part 8: Captain McLeach Attacks Wart and the Darling Children *Wart Pan part 9: Meet the Lost Boys/The Fairies Tries to Kill Alice *Wart Pan part 10: ("Following the Leader")/Captured by Sir Ector's Knights *Wart Pan part 11: Wart and Alice Meet the Mermaids/Captain McLeach Kidnaps Belle *Wart Pan part 12: Wart Tricks Captain McLeach/Saving Belle *Wart Pan part 13: Captain McLeach's Next Plan *Wart Pan part 14: ("What Makes the Red Men Red") *Wart Pan part 15: The Fairies Helps Captain McLeach *Wart Pan part 16: Big Chief Wart/Had a Mother Once *Wart Pan part 17: ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain McLeach *Wart Pan part 18: ("The Elegant Captain McLeach")/A Bomb! *Wart Pan part 19: Wart Cares About the Fairies *Wart Pan part 20: Wart vs. Captain McLeach/McLeach the Codfish *Wart Pan part 21: Home Again/End Credits Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Movies-spoof